Frosty
by onerandomchick
Summary: They were childhood friends. They hadn't seen her in years, but here he was, standing outside her cell. First season, Au. Frostbite
1. Chapter 1

Carnage

They took her in the night. She had been working undercover as a drug dealer in the Narrows of Gotham near her and her mom's apartment. A friend from her old school had been killed by them and she was going to be the one to bring them down. Ollie had been away for a week for business so she had nothing else to do. She could've gone to the cave but there was no point in doing so. She didn't feel like living with M'gann's constant chatter or Kaldur's calm or Superboy's silence or Robin and Wally's annoying pranks they always pulled together. It was going great until they had found her snooping around the main office, shuffling through files and pocketing anything interesting she found in the rather large stacks of paper. They had her stripped down to her tank top and boy shorts and they patted down for weapons, not bothering to mind where they put their hands, a rather large pile of weapons gathering beside them. She spat out insults the whole way and threatened what she would do to them with the said tools. They had tied her to a cold metal chair and beat every inch of her skin. She fought against them, kicking and screaming and spitting and biting. Once, her hand had gotten free from it's restraint and she had raked her fingernails across a big and beefy man's face, most likely killing the vision in that eye. It was worth the extra beatings to hear him scream out in pain. With her arms now tied securely down to the armrests they injected needles with some drug pumping into her bloodstream. Everything went hazy after that. She was only ever aware of the hallucinations of her father and sister grinning down at her from where she lie against the freezing cold grimy floor in her dank cell they had pulled her into. The walls were dark with shadows and the moist air stank of mold and the vomit she spewed onto the floor. She would curl up in a ball and shiver until her spasms would cease and then she would be aware of how terrible she felt inside. Everything hurt, her head, her muscles, her stomach, her throat, her everything. She would lay there in pain, gasping for breath after every spasm ended. She would break out in a cold sweat, trembling from head to toe as she tried to distinguish what was real and what wasn't. She had common blackouts at least 3 times a day. She was given 1 cup of water a day, but most of the time she didn't have enough strength to lift the water to her parched and torn lips or she threw it up. She was also given a dry and stale roll of bread if she was lucky.

She had no idea how long she was there. It felt like a lifetime but it couldn't have been more than a week or two. She floated in and out of consciousness, too weak to fight back when the men came in and asked her who she was and why was she there. After every session with the men she would feel ten times worse. They would ask her countless questions, and if she answered them they would give her a dose of the drug and lessen her pain. Everything she told them was not true. They were really dumb when it came to lies. Whenever they would understand that she was lying to them they would hit her, kick her, and shove her head into buckets of ice cold water until she was awake again. The worst part was the wax. They would smear molten hot wax onto her body and laugh as she screamed in pain. There were burns coating her abdomen and legs. They would also cut her with pocket knives. There were numerous cuts up and down her arms and legs.

Her nails were covered in dry blood and her lip was torn and bloody, her hair limp and dull. Her body was one giant bruise, so whatever position she curled herself into hurt like hell. The only part of the days she looked forward to were when the men came in and knocked her out. It was the only time she could escape the pain. It was the 7th day in the cell that Artemis lost hope. She was a bloody slump in an underground prison where no one would find her and if they did, no one would recognize her.

In the first few days Artemis was sure she was on withdrawal from the drugs but she never thought it would hurt this much. Sure, when she was younger and had lived with her dad she had once tried a drug, but the only pain she had was a killer headache in the morning. When she had lived with her father she had done quite a few bad things like robbing stores or pranking people and once she even got a tattoo. When her mother came home she hid it all though. By the time the week was over she was begging God to let her die already. But that wouldn't solve anything; Artemis was still not entirely convinced she wasn't going to go to hell. She sure deserved it. It was on the 16th day in her personal hell when she heard the yelling. There was a terrified screaming and Artemis shivered as she felt the temperature drop several degrees. Artemis shivered again as she heard the silence. There was never silence, what was happening outside of her prison? Suddenly, Artemis could hear footsteps heading towards her cell. Artemis tried to make a noise, anything at all that would inform the person of her presence. But Artemis' voice wouldn't cooperate. She couldn't make a single noise. Artemis kept trying though. Artemis paused as she heard the footsteps stop. Never before had Artemis wished for Batman so much. The footsteps started again, but they were slower and coming back towards the cell. Artemis tried again to make a noise, and this time succeeded in making a hoarse groan. She could see the outline of someone outside the darkness of the outside of her cell. There was a crackling noise, and a shard of blue encased the door. Artemis wished she had a blanket, she was freezing. The blue door shattered, the loud sound making Artemis flinch and unsuccessfully try to back away from the noise. Artemis watched as a silhouette of a tall man entered the room. Artemis whimpered, a pathetic noise from the back of her throat. The man's head turned towards her but he stayed where he was. He might've not recognized her, but she now recognized him. In the dim light, the only feature Artemis could see was a tint of blue… Blue skin?

"Cameron?" Artemis rasped out, uncertain of whether he would recognize her or not. The figure froze and crept forward. Artemis struggled to wipe her matted hair out of her face. "Cam?" She asked again. Cam was confused, wondering who this was. Finally he realized who it was.  
>"Artemis" He breathed, and crouched down on his knees a foot away from her, horrified by her condition. "What are you doing here?" Artemis grimaced.<p>

"Oh you know," She said in her small voice, "Just lying around waiting for death to come" Cam gave her a smirk.

"I'm getting you out of here ok?" He said in a gentle voice. Artemis could only nod. Cam shuffled forward and put his arms around her. "This is going to hurt, so just hang in there," He breathed in her ear, and lifted Artemis' fragile body off the cold floor. Artemis cried out in pain as his hands touched her ribs. He murmured his apology and adjusted his arms. The cool touch was relieving, almost like an ice pack. Cam started to walk and a wave of nausea came over Artemis. "Go to sleep," Cam whispered, "I'll keep you safe," And for the first time in years, Artemis fell asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Frosty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters**

Art_emis was cold. Strange, for she was running swiftly through a deserted street. Artemis could hear the heavy pounding of footsteps behind her, but she didn't dare looking back behind her. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she sprinted down the dark road. There were no cars, no streetlights, and no people. Artemis could hear the footsteps behind her increase in speed. Artemis was terrified, and even though she didn't look behind her she knew it was trying to get to her. Suddenly, Artemis could feel a liquid beneath her bare feet, and she slipped to the ground, skinning her knees and making her hands sting. Artemis looked down to see blood coating the street, running down the gutters and turning everything crimson. Artemis whipped around to what was chasing her. It was a large man, eyes glowing with hatred and amusement. In his hand was a wickedly sharp blade. Artemis scrambled back in terror as the beast of a man advanced, grinning, his teeth coated in blood. The man spoke as he stood in front of her, looking down at her on the ground._

"_You are mine," He hisses and brings the knife up over his head as he prepares to bring it down. Artemis screamed._

"Artemis!" Artemis was woken by a voice shouting her name and two ice cold hands gripping at her arms and shaking her gently. Artemis tear stained eyes flew opened and she gasped, sweat running down her neck. Artemis was trembling with fear from the nightmare, and it took a second before she realized who was in front of her.

"Cam?" She whimpered, eyes meeting his worry filled ones. Artemis couldn't hold back the choked sob that shook her chest. She couldn't help the second one or the third one either. Cam held her against his chest as she sobbed against him, drenching his shirt with her tears. When she finally stopped, she sat there for a minute before pulling away and looking around. She was in a small room on a queen-sized mattress in the middle of the baby blue room. There were no windows, only a door in the corner of the room. Artemis was sitting in the bed, fluffy sheets pulled up to her waist. Artemis looked down to see her torso covered in white bandages, along with her chest, arms, and legs. She looked back up to Cameron. "Where am I?" Artemis frowned.

"A safe house I own in Gotham" Cameron replied. "After I found you I took you here and patched you up. You've been sleeping for three days." Artemis' eyes widened in shock.

"Three days!" She shouted, and struggled to get up. "I've been here for three freakin days!" She shouted again. As she struggled to get up, a new wave of pain hit her and made her moan in pain. Cam quickly pushed her back down to the bed, eyes full with worry.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Cam pinned her down. "Artemis you'll take a lot of time to heal, especially in your condition" Artemis didn't respond, only squeezed her eyes shut against the pain, lying there with Cameron's steady heartbeat lulling her heavy eyes to sleep.

When Artemis awoke, she found herself snuggled deep into the covers of the bed. Cameron wasn't in the room. Gently, Artemis drew back the covers, shivering as the cool air hit her exposed body. Artemis frowned when she realized that over the tight bandages around her legs were baggy sweatpants that had magically appeared. There were most likely Cameron's. Artemis stood up and on wobbly legs, staggered to the door. As she opened the door into the next room, an icy breeze hit her in the face and she shivered and wished she had a sweatshirt to curl up in. She peered into the room, squinting as the sunlight from a nearby window blinded her. Her eyes slowly adjusting, Artemis looked around the room. In the corner was a sink, a stove, a fridge and a pantry. Next to them there was a brown couch with a figure sitting up watching the news on a tiny TV screen sitting a few feet away. Artemis slowly inched forward. As she moved her foot, it landed on a squeaky wooden board and Artemis froze as the figure whipped around, eyes wide. After a moment Cam grinned.

"You're up!" He said, delighted. He stood up and walked to her. He stopped a few feet away from where she was standing and looked at her awkwardly, scratching at his head. The two stared at each other nervously after seeing each other for the first time in years. Cameron spoke first. "So you're a hero," He said. Artemis nodded.

"Obviously" Her voice was scratchy and quiet from the lack of use. Cam looked at her, his eyes filled with concern. "You still under your dad's control?" Cam's eyes darkened and Artemis didn't bother waiting for an answer.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I've been better"

"Yeah…" They sat there in uncomfortable silence. Finally Cameron gathered up his courage and stepped forward, putting his arms around the archer. There was a hesitant pause, but Cameron felt her arms circle around his waist. "I've missed you" He breathed, trying not to stick his nose in her hair. A few weeks without washing one's hair, especially when mixed with blood and sweat and dirt, didn't make hair smell good. He grimaced as he pulled back, gripping her shoulders and looking at her head to toe. Artemis frowned at him.

"What?" She demanded, hand on her hip. Cameron frowned back at her.

"Artemis this may be hard to believe, but…" Cam trailed off, and Artemis cocked her head to the side, waiting impatiently for the answer. Cam grinned. "You smell" Artemis scowled and hit him on the side of the head.

"Cam" Her voice was serious. "I need to go home" Her voice raised. "Half the League is probably looking for me!" Cam blinked. Of course he had forgotten the League! He mentally cursed himself for forgetting the most important thing there. Of course Artemis had a bunch of superheroes looking for her. Cam looked down at her.

"You're right," He murmured. "You need to get home before you're pronounced dead," Artemis nodded, looking up warily. Cam turned around and walked to the door where a slightly too large coat lay in a crumpled heap. He bent down and picked up the rumpled leather ball. He shook it out and gave it to Artemis, his eyes meeting hers. "Your apartment is only a few blocks away," She took the coat and shrugged it on.

"See you again sometime?" He called out as she opened the door. She looked back and smirked.

"I hope not, unless it's kicking your butt in the battle field," And with that, she threw on her hood and stumbled out of the door and out to the windy streets of Gotham.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis immediately knew where she was once she stumbled out of the door of Cam's apartment. The place she shared with her mother was only three blocks away and it was less than a 15 minute walk. She stumbled through the streets, head down, trying to avoid the stares of people passing by in the streets. She pulled the coat tight around her and breathed in the cool scent that had to be Cam. _Huh, not bad. _The light was starting to fade and Artemis walked faster as the sun began to set. She finally arrived to the door of her apartment and nearly cried in relief. She dragged her weary feet up the steps and raised her hand to knock on the door. She hit the door with her fist three times before slouching against the railing of the steps, waiting for someone to open it. When the door finally opened, Artemis was surprised to see Ollie standing there; looking out at her, eyes wide and jaw open in surprise.

"Artemis?" He choked out, and rushed at her, strangling her in a bear hug. Artemis cried out in pain as her squashed her body against his. Ollie leapt back, brow furrowing in worry as his eyes scanned her body looking for the source of her pain.

The next exhausting hour was a blur. Her mother had nearly fainted when a frantic Ollie ushered a slouched and hurting Artemis into the room. They quickly called the League and took Artemis to a nearby hospital where she was checked for fractures and breaks while sticking as many needles in her skin as possible, much to her complaint. After countless needles, x-rays, blood tests and blood transfusions, she was finally allowed to rest. She was currently lying down on her hospital bed, eyes half-open as she observed the room she was in. The white walls and white sheets and white lights made her eyes hurt. She was nested in between two flat white pillows. According to the nurses that had been swarming around her, she was very well patched up, thanks to Cam. Nobody had come in to ask her what had happened yet, but Artemis knew it was only a matter of time. As Artemis lay there observing the darkness outside of her window, she heard the door slowly creak open. She turned her head to face the door and smiled as her mother wheeled herself to Artemis' bedside. Paula Crock smiled gently and cupped Artemis cheek in her soft weathered hand.

"Hi Mom," Artemis whispered as her mother's eyes filled with tears.

"Artemis, con gai, nhung gi da xay ra?" _Artemis, daughter, what happened? _Paula leaned forward and pulled Artemis to her chest, quivering, trying not to start sobbing like a child. Artemis found tears coming to her eyes and clung on to her mother, eyes squeezed shut. Finally, Paula pulled back and looked Artemis up and down, only to have her eyes fill with tears once again. "Who did this to you?" Paula whispered, her eyes searching Artemis' face for answers. Artemis looked down to her hands which rested in her lap.

"Not now mom," She murmured, "Not now," Paula nodded in understanding and squeezed her daughter's shoulder affectionately.

"Is it okay if Oliver comes in to see you?" Paula asked, "He's been dying to see you but I want to know if you're up for it," Artemis looked back up at her mother and nodded.

"I wouldn't want to keep him waiting would I?" Artemis quirked and her mother smiled before wheeling her chair across the room and out of the door, closing it quietly behind her. Artemis shifted in her spot and groaned at the soreness in her shoulders and neck. She took the opportunity to stretch out her sore muscles by leaning forward to touch her toes, ignoring the pain radiating from multiple wounds on her body. She finally sat back satisfied, and at that very moment a knock sounded and Ollie came tiptoeing into the room, most likely expecting Artemis to be asleep. He paused when he noticed Artemis watching him with a smirk on her face. He grinned.

"Hey kiddo!" Like always, Ollie was cheerful and happy to see his youngest protégé. He moved closer until he was sitting on the end of her bed. "How're you doin?" Artemis remembered her conversation with Cam that sounded very much like this.

"I've been better," Artemis had said the same thing to Cam. Ollie looked uncomfortable, and she could tell he was about to say something. She was proven right when Ollie took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I know that you've probably went through a lot," Artemis inwardly shuddered as she thought of the beating fists, the dank air of her cell, the pain, "And we don't have to talk about it right now, but when you came to the house, you had been already treated with bandages, pain medication, and a cure to whatever drug was in your system. Who helped you? Ollie leaned forward, brow raised. Artemis considered her options. Did she really want everyone to know about Cam saving her?

"Ummm…" Artemis stuttered, "I did it myself," She lied. Ollie frowned at her. "There was some of the cure in the place," she trailed off, knowing he had no idea what the place was. So she tried from another angle. "Ollie, I'm really tired," Ollie nodded sympathetically.

"Of course, of course!" He stood up and opened the door. He smiled at her, and reached for the light switch and turned off the lights. But right before he closed the door behind him, he stuck his blonde head back in the dim room. "I know the jacket wasn't yours, but good night kiddo," And with that, the senior archer left the room, leaving Artemis alone. In the darkness, Artemis looked out the window next to her bed, observing the twinkling lights of Gotham outside. The many lights filled Artemis' dim light with a glow, the light softly pouring into the room making the dark dimmer. Artemis sighed, and suddenly feeling cold, she burrowed into the sheets and the pillows, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Cam looked out of the foggy window to his hideout, observing the twinkling lights from where he lay on the bed. He could still smell Artemis, small traces of her in the dirt left behind. His thoughts wandered. His dad had no idea he was in Gotham. The last he had seen of his old man was while he was in a drunken fit of rage and had screamed at his disappointment of a son to leave his sight. Normally when his father yelled at him to get out he did, hiding somewhere near his father and then join back up with him in the morning after. This time, instead of hiding in plain sight until his father was sober again, he had fled to Gotham, searching for an old safe house he had once stayed in as a child with his father while they were on a business trip. Cam doubted his father even noticed that he was absent; Cam hoped his father didn't notice. It had been pure coincidence that Cam found a half dead Artemis in the cell. What he had known was that a group of people had made a new drug, one made specifically to have an agonizing withdrawal effect. One of the men had tried to stick a needle in his vein before he realized that Cam was a metahuman and Cam ended up annoyed at the man and decided to go destroy all of the supplies. He had been freezing people left and right before he had found the cells. He had sympathized to whatever poor soul was stuck down there, and decided to let them out of their hell. Imagine his surprise when he found an old friend. He hadn't seen Artemis since they were 12, last he had seen of her was when they had parted ways after a hit their father's had worked together on. He hadn't seen her since. He'd thought about her now and then, but hadn't really put much thought into where she was or what she was doing.

When he had first cleaned the dirt and the blood from her face, he had been dumbfounded how hot his old childhood friend was. When he had talked to him after awakening, he had felt tightness in his chest he had never felt before. He hadn't ever noticed how much he had missed her. They had always sympathized and complained to each other about their fathers. They had understood one another; he had seen past her tough exterior to a scared little girl, she had seen past his cool exterior to a loving little boy.


End file.
